Cologne
Cologne is a male character competing in Open Source Objects. Personality Cologne's very perceptive and sharp, and the gears in his mind are always turning as he tries to find a way to benefit from every given situation. While he acts amiable and friendly to others, interactions with other people aren't much more than business transactions to him, and he's not afraid to drop people if he thinks it'd help him in the long run. His arrogance and vanity end up seeping through when he feels victory is assured or when something seems like it'd hurt his precious spray nozzle. Look at that "thinking man" pose. Appearance Cologne is a rounded rectangular cologne bottle made of transparent glass. He's nearly full of light lavender liquid, and he has a metal spray nozzle. Ironically, he has a hygiene problem; turns out that the spray nozzle can't reach his own armpits. Also likely has bad breath. Coverage Episode 1 - "Who the hell recommended Glowing Heart" Cologne, with four balloons attached to him, bumps into Glowing Heart during the challenge. Although initially reacting aggressively and telling her to not touch his nozzle, he soon seizes on the opportunity to both assist Glowing Heart and himself. He offers to help Glowing Heart get down by acting as a shield and breaking her fall in case any danger would threaten the two. However, with no such danger present, the two make it down safely. Episode 2 - "Your Opinion is Invalid" Cologne is first approached by Glowing Heart once again and is asked to team up due to the events of last episode. He leaves Coin and teams up with Glowing Heart to take advantage of her flying abilities to do better in the challenge. Later on during the challenge, due to boredom, Cologne and Glowing Heart fly over to another team, Diamond and Extension Cord. Cologne assures the two that he has good intentions and that he and Glowing Heart were just bored and wanted to talk to another team. Diamond comes up with an unnecessary acronym for the four (ECCGHAD, which stands for Extension Cord, Cologne, Glowing Heart and Diamond), which confuses Cologne. After Diamond displays confidence in the belief that they would win, Cologne tells her he hopes she can back it up, challenging her in a way. Diamond responds that she could, but Glowing Heart corrects her, asking if she meant "we" instead. Diamond tries to respond but Cologne cuts her off and mocks her, saying he's sure she didn't mean anything by it, and the two fly away before Diamond can respond. Cologne mocks Diamond and Extension Cord from above, telling them that he can taste immunity. Extension Cord and Diamond challenge them because of this, and Glowing Heart comments that they're determined. Cologne tells her not to worry about them, but right after, Diamond throws Extension Cord's cord around Cologne's leg and attempts to pull him down. It doesn't work, so she instead runs up the cord and goes to bring him down herself. As she is running up, the cord electrocutes both her and Cologne, sending Cologne plummeting to the ground. Glowing Heart tries to catch Cologne before he hits the ground, but isn't fast enough, and he lands on his spray nozzle and sprays cologne everywhere. Cologne begins to freak out after he hits the ground due to his spray nozzle being pushed in. The pair are also put up for elimination due to hitting the ground. see Cologne’s gallery!]] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:ECGHCAD